cyber_hero_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyber Hero Tropes
Cyber Hero series has a plenty amount of trope. Since the series is not yet official, the tropes will not be featured in Tvtropes. This page is work in progress. You can get all the trope idea from Tvtropes. List of tropes *A Nazi by Any Other Name: The Misoan Empire is literally based on the Third Reich or Nazi Germany, but neither of them aren't Germans nor originated from Germany. Otherwise, they came from it's own state. *Ace Pilot: Sky Cyber and Blue Skybolt (Formerly known as Baron Skybolt). *Action Girl: Most of the female characters, especially Sakura-Murizaki. *Action Hero: Most of the main protagonists of the series applies to this trope. *Adaptational Heroism: Harumi-Hashida applies to this. *A.I. Is a Crapshoot: The powerful Yokawan artificial intelligence known as YKH-201 had gone berserk order to rule the entire world which are the most feared by all factions. *Animesque: The entire series features human characters with anime-styled designs. *Apocalypse Cult: The Yokawa Haikatzu are involved in doomsday occultism. *Armies Are Evil: The Sentinel Defensive Force is a paramilitary organization who denies all SKY Federation orders and the nation's government to protect CyberTokyo and the rest of the world. Instead they are against them rather than cooperating with them then it appears that they might allied with the two SKY Federation's greatest enemies (The Yokawa Haikatzu and the Misoan Empire) but they never seen teaming up with those two. *Awesome Aussie: Boomer Cyber and Cyber Guy Ranger are both Cyber Heroes hailing from Australia. *Back from the Dead: Some of the deceased characters that resurrected applies to this trope but not all of them. **Psyrazer Mk-II has rebuilt by the Blue Diamond Alliance in Cyber Hero: Codename C. **Spectre Cyber and the Haunting Cop are returned as ghosts. **Count Bliege, the first supreme commander of the Yokawa Haikatzu had returned as a zombie. **Most of the ZombiCorp members and it's leader. **In the Christmas special episodes, the leaders of Blacksnow Gang and Naughty Stantly are revived by Stanton the Naughtiness after he sacrificed Mia-Hartz's pet rabbit to gain their resurrection. **In Cyber Hero: Source of Power, Yukime has revived by the Archangel with the help of Cyber Guy in order to stop the rogue Yokawan artificial intelligence. Also it applies to Heinstrade, who was killed by the rogue AI then he was revived and redeemed. *Badass Army: Most of every organizations who always aid every nation government in order to bring peace in each country especially SKY Federation and the Blue Diamond Alliance. *Badass Bookworm: Elemental Cyber and Shana-Maxwell. *Badass Native: Chief Wolfhawk and Tribal Cyber applies to this trope as well as Cyber Guy Dreamhawk, who is a Navajo version of Cyber Guy. *Badass Santa: Santa Cyber and his international counterparts. *Bad Santa: Naughty Stantly, an evil counterpart of Santa Cyber. Also his successor Stanton the Naughtiness, an evil Santa who is always in the permanent naughty list for his heinous crimes that he committed. *Barbaric Bully: Blake-Blitgrease does this all the time until he sent in the reformatory in the latter season. *Big Bad: Most of the leaders of each criminal organizations especially the Misoan Empire and the Yokawa Haikatzu in the entire series. *Christmas Episode: Some special episodes applies to these. *Creepy Mortician: Gravestein who was a former funeral director who accused of stealing corpses from the morgue. *Criminal Convention: The Yokawa Haikatzu holds a fan convention that disguised as an anime and manga convention in order to trick down Cyber Guy and his friends. *Crossover: In some special and fan episodes features numerous crossover characters from various licensed works. *Death by Adaptation: **The original protagonists from the unreleased Cyber Hero series (except for Cyber Guy Legend, Elemental Cyber, Delta Cyber, and the original Psyrazer) are all killed by the betrayed SKY Federation agent in the flashback. **Some of the original Psyrazer Seven members (except for Psyblader and Psycommando) are killed in action. *Defeat Means Respect: Chalace-01, a Yokawan agent who temporarily redeemed to sacrifice his own life to Cyber Guy in order to defeat Ideki and the Yokawa Haikatzu after he was defeated. *Defector from Decadence: Cobra Cyber and Techno Cyber were originally as NOCTURNE agents who defects to the side of good. *Digital Piracy Is Evil: In some Anti-Piracy PSA featuring some scenes that aren't appear in the main episodes. **For the special crossover episodes, the scene where the original Psyrazer visits Ahakigara and apprehending Misaki Etou from iDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls who mistakenly for a Yokawan Cadet (obviously her name was mistaken for Misaki Suzuhara) then she knocked him down with her bag and call her fellow friends. However, it appears that her fellow friends are a group of otakus who doens't like software piracy and blaming him for what he had done. At the end, a pink-haired female cybernoid in a Japanese school uniform informs the viewer that said "If you pirate anything, this is what you deserved because piracy will make my otaku friends feel sad." **In the main episodes, there is a scene where a human male creating animated shows using a special software while his cybernoid companion is mentoring him. Later, a two sprit-cybernoids overshadowed and he asked one of them about the software. However, the two sprits are actually a Misoan Empire and the Yokawa Haikatzu mascots are happily to have him work for them because he is using a pirated animated software. *Dishonored Dead: A cenotaph of Miyu-Harashime in Yokohama, Japan was ignored and avoided by the citizens due to her infamous crimes that she committed. Also the statues of the previous Yokawan leaders in Mansudae Grand Monument are destroyed by the DPRK government after the death of Ideki-Shida. *Dirty Cop: Bust Cyber who originally a prototype security cybernoid that was acquired by the NYCPD then he was captured and modified by NOCTURNE into a combat cybernoid. *Disney Villain Death: Ideki-Shida's entire fate applies to this. *Double Agent: Some of the characters applies to this trope. *Eco-Terrorist: The NOCTURNE's Pollutant Squad. *Elemental Powers: Elemental Cyber and most of the members of ELEMENT SKY does this. *Evil All Along: **Mitch-Crabbe was originally an assistant commander of the SKY Federation who betrayed Commander Skyridge and the entire organization in order to gain their power for himself then later he became a leader of the paramilitary forces known as the Sentinel Defensive Force. However, it is revealed that Mitch was a subordinate officer of the Yokawa Haikatzu. *Evil Chancellor: Wilhelm-Krauze was also a chancellor before he became a supreme leader of the Misoan Empire. *Evil Counterpart: The Dark versions of Cyber Guy and its successor. *Evil Doppelgänger: The Yokawan counterpart of Cyber Guy who is actually Mimic Cyber. *Expy: **Cyber Guy's design was inspired by Mega Man, Astro Boy, and Combatron. **Iris-Almicity is based on Iris Amicitia from the video game Final Fantasy XV. **It might not seem like it in first glance, but many aspects of Kacey-Summers design have been off on Kacey Rich, a playable character in Bowmasters. **Hinami-Natsuke and Miyu-Harashime has a hairstyle that resembles Misaki Suzuhara, but their is no connection between Misaki and these two original Cyber Hero characters. **Rozie-Ryles and Wesper resembles Rhonda Lloyd from Hey Arnold! **Elizabeth-Blizlight has a close resemblance to Emliy Elizabeth from Clifford the Big Red Dog. **GhostSprit and Marlade are resembles Carrie from The Amazing World of Gumball. *Face–Heel Turn: Most of the heroic members who turned to the dark side applies to this especially Disaster Cyber, Grayhound, Miyu-Harashime are former members of SKY Federation then Scarze, Vouge, and Rykov are from the Blue Diamond Alliance. Also some heroes from the original series who made their return in the current series applies to this such as Bolt Storm and Renegade Rage. *Faking the Dead: Wilhelm-Krauze who supposed to be committed suicide by self-inflicting gunshot at the beginning of Cyber Hero: Source of Power but later on, he mysteriously appears during the Second Dominion where he entered Baron Pennyworth's quarters and killing some of his men before he encounter Pennyworth himself. *Fallen Hero: Some other living legends from the unreleased original series like Bolt Storm and Renegade Rage who are originally as protagonist has turned themselves into the dark side. **Also it applies to the two female foreign socialites named Britanny-Harris and Stefani-Vates who are originally as normal cybernoids until they were hired by any known criminal organization. *Fanwork Ban: On evil versions of an existing licensed crossover character because the creators are kindly disliking them which is considered actively discourage. **In the special episode "One Sibling had gone missing" features an Impostor Vincy (An Evil Counterpart of Vincy) from Generation C had killed off by the Cyber Hero versions of the 2020 Mascots because the International Olympic Committee demanded Crystal Productions to remove the character. *Far-East Asian Terrorists: The Yokawa Haikatzu, RedTide, and the Purple Dragon Army. *Faux Death: Saitou-Yokawa who presumed to be killed in space but literally survived off screen. However, he returned in the latter series as Merx, who is behind the NOCTURNE incidents that occurred in the entire United States of America. *Final Death: In Cyber Hero: Source of Power, if each leader of every evil organization is killed, that means the entire group will be disbanded forever. *Friend to All Living Things: Cyber Guy Beast and Zebra Cyber are attractive to wild animals. *G-Rated Sex: If you really wanted to see your ship involve some kissing, thank Iris for that. *Gadgeteer Genius: Steampunk Cyber, a steampunk-theme cyber agent. *Generic Doomsday Villain: **The Grand Leader of Yokawa Haikatzu and the ruthless Misoan leader General von Kaizre has an intention to dominate the entire world. **It also applies to Judgment Cyber II who killed his own leader along with their followers in order to defect to the Misoan Empire among with his other fellow members who did not kill. *Get Out: Chris-Skywarp has been told several times by some other local otakus to get him out from their club because he hated the Yokawa Haikatzu most of the time. *Ghostapo: The Dark Ghost and Minogue-Riechstein. *Girl Posse: Haruko-Midoshi and her fellow right hand does this along with the Neo-Kawa Trio which consists of three women who serves as her thugs. *Good All Along: Harumi-Hashida who originally one of the Yokawan Officers who was captured for her crimes that she committed then in the latter seasons, she joins the good side which is now currently as a honorable returning member of the Cyber Tokyo Security Bureau at the end of Cyber Hero: Codename C then as an elite agent of the Cyber Tokyo Coalition in Cyber Hero: Source of Power. *Good Girl Gone Bad: Britanny-Harris and Stefani-Vates where originally as a foreign socialite until they both joined in the Yokawa Haikatzu. However, Stefani-Vates was killed by Shelby-Vance's digital eraser for blackmailing her idol Atsuko-Arimoto. *The Gulag: The Yokawan owned Hainju Detention Camp *Hammer and Sickle Removed for Your Protection: In the international versions of Cyber Hero series, the symbol in Cyber Guy Red Scythe's helmet has removed. *Harmless Electrocution: Happens in Future Strike's Living On The Edge. In fact, Cyber Guy couldn't feel the pain at all. *Heaven: The Remembrance Haven where all the good cybernoids are being sent when they die and also it is known as the hometown of the Archangel. *Heel–Face Return: Heinstrade's resurrection after being killed by a rogue Yokawan artificial intelligence. However, he reformed but he doesn't need to have a heroic sidekick and organization to accompany him until he was encountered by Judgment Cyber II. *Hell: The Scourge Underworld where all the souls of the villains are being sent when they die, but literally it doesn't include torture but a recreational haven. *Heroic Mime: Mime Cyber *Hover Board: Delta Cyber uses one of these. *Impersonating an Officer: Most of the NOCTURNE members did this during the conflict in the United States of America. *Jet Pack: Silver Sky uses his military jet pack in order to defeat the Misoan Empire. *The Klan: Most of the members of the Night Eye's cult and the Order of the Dark Star. *The Krampus: Stanton the Naughtiness refers hims as the Krampus as he stated in his quote that Krampus has never existed. *Living Legend: Most of the characters from the unreleased version of Cyber Hero series especially Cyber Guy Legend, the original Psyrazer, Elemental Cyber, and Yukime. *Mad Scientist: **Dr. Hizake-Haikatzu of the Yokawa Haikatzu's Special Science Unit along with his older brother Mizeo-Haikatzu. **Dr. Von-Ernst who is one of the Misoan chief scientists who created the dreaded super cybernoids in order to bring the glory back to the Misoan Empire's will through violence. **Also Dr. Death-Arm who is the reminiscent leader of the Machina Regime created the Death Drones served as his personal robotic henchmen. *Magic Skirt: Used while Sakura-Murizaki or any other girl with a skirt is fighting hand-to-hand combat, with the exception of the practice scene. *Minored In Ass Kicking: Sakura-Murizaki and Matthew-Cirrius themselves. *Mistaken Identity: **In one special episode featuring iDOLM@STER characters, the original Psyrazer visits Ahakigara (Cyber Hero version of the real Akihabara) to look around then he saw a female that dressed like a Yokawan cadet that he thinks it is Misaki Suzuhara then attempting to apprehend her. Later, it appears that it was Misaki Etou and blaming him to what he had done. However, the scene is also use for the anti-piracy featurette on the special crossover episodes. *Monster Clown: Calypzo the Dread Clown. *Mother Russia Makes You Strong: Both the original Psyrazer and the current iteration. It also applies to Cyber Guy Cossack II. :*Quoted: "Cyber Guy Talon: What motivates you to be this strong? Cyber Guy Cossack II: Mother Russia. Cyber Guy Talon: Please tell me it was a joke. Cyber Guy Cossack II: I wish it was." *Nebulous Evil Organisation: **The Misoan Empire considered one of this because they bring the glory of their organization thru violence and weapons of mass destruction. **The Yokawa Haikatzu consists of suspicious criminal activities such as production of weapons of mass destruction, worldwide terrorism, and unlawful empowerment. It has their own division units which consists of the following: Yokawan Armed Forces, Galactic Cyber Force, Special Security Force (Formerly known as the Anti-Civilian Forces), Special Science Unit, the Espionage Division, Doomsday Occult, and the Cyber Warfare Division. **The NOCTURNE has occultism including sacrifices to their cult leader and occult-based mass murders and extremely use of natural disasters by violence. *No Celebrities Were Harmed: **Some musician cybernoids such as RockNRoll Cyber and Lunar Walker are based on the real-life musicians like Elvis Presley and Michael Jackson. **There is a female human character and her cybernoid companion named Kayoh-Saratomi bears a resemblance to Kayo Satoh (a.k.a Kayo Police), an LGBT Japanese model and television personality dressed as an outfit that resembles Crimson Viper from Street Fighter IV. *No Name Given: Some of the other characters applies to this trope. **All members of Team Yokawan doesn't have their names given to each member due to controversial reasons. **Cyber Guy Legend's true identity remains unknown. **The identities of the two fallen heroes Bolt Storm and Renegade Rage are still in mystery. **The true identity of the Grand Leader is still unknown. **Paige-Grassfall supposed to have a real name but apparently, it appears as "IB00568" in her label. *No Swastikas: The Misoan Empire is based on a Nazi Germany, but they use the "M" symbols rather than swastikas. This was upgraded to the combined letters of M, O, and S. *The Olympics: The Glacier Games which consists of every Winter-based cybernoids from different nations competing other teams in each sport. *Original Character: All the characters from this series (except the licensed crossover ones) aren't featured in other people's work since the entire series is still in development. *Original Generation: The series main storyline. *Overshadowed by Controversy: **Despite of the creators of the series that the show is for all ages, an anime version of Misaki Suzuhara doesn't appear in the special episodes due to Bones Animation Studios (Creators of the anime adaptation ofAngelic Layer) demanded Crystal Productions to not to depict her as a villainous crossover character. However, the character Misa-Chan has pulled out in the remake version of Cyber Hero: Freedom Justice due to fact that she is a cosplay cybernoid for the Yokawa Haikatzu. **In most special episodes that sets on the Yokawa Haikatzu occupied North Korea, all portraits of Misaki Suzuhara that appears in every North Korean buildings are replaced with a Yokawan Supreme leader. **Since Misaki doesn't appear as a crossover character in the special episodes, all of her anime illustrations are removed and replaced with their logos and mascots for each faction poster which applies to both good and evil. *Panty Shot: Sometimes averted, sometimes not. This trope is mostly due to Blake-Blitgrease's skirt flipping. :*As a running gag with Shana-Maxwell using her wind magic. Using the magic can either lead to her skirt not lifting up a inch to the skirt fully blown up. Unfortunately for her, it is mostly closer the latter except for Generation C. :*Oh, remember that deleted scene from Journey to Nightmare City? Yes, it was deleted because we got to see up Sakura’s skirt multiple times. *Red Baron: Baron Dread Sky, who is a flying ace for the Misoan Empire. *Retired Badass Roundup: All previous versions of Cyber Guy before Chris-Skywarp took place. **Also a running gag used for reformed villains. *Sherlock Homage: Sherlocke Cyber. *Shock and Awe: All Electric-type cybernoids. *Shout-Out: There are numerous shout-outs in the series. **Two NOCTURNE agents named Cryo Cyber and Inferno Cyber are inspired by some comic book supervillains such as Heat Wave and Mr. Freeze from the DC Universe. **Shelby-Vance was named after the late Shelly Nance, an art student in Dallas, Texas who was slain by her jealous room mate in 2009. **The names of the three female members and a male individual of the Cyber Tokyo Security Bureau are referenced to the characters from Zettai Karen Children. *So My Kids Can Watch: The entire Cyber Hero series is suitable for all ages. *The Speechless: KPRXC, the first North Korean cyber agent who doesn't have an ability to speak due to program malfunction when he was created. *Standard Evil Organization Squad: Most of the villain groups applies to this. *Strange Cop in a Strange Land: The Haunting Cop himself was died mysteriously then he returns as a ghost to track his killer. *Super Cop: The entire members of the Global Detective Force including a robotic android CyberCop Steel, who was originally a Special Force Detective for the Cyber Police Force until he was hired by Detective Shaft. *Take Over the World: **The Misoan Empire and the Yokawa Haikatzu had their goals is to take over the world without the SKY Federation and every government noticing, but they both failed. Later in Cyber Hero: Source of Power, the Misoans had their plans for future world domination after they negotiated with the Yokawa Haikatzu. **Also it applies to Judgment Cyber II, who wanted to take over the entire world after he killed Blightside and his followers. *Throw It In!: **Ideki-Shida having a metal patch underneath her skirt on her thigh to prove that she is a cybernoid wasn’t going to be added due to the fear of the iconic villain getting a Panty Shot. However, Kimi Landillson said that’s Ideki would have a deeper meaning on her personality, also might indicate that she might’ve been hacked to act the way she does, possibly a backstory, so it might be that what they thought of Ideki was all wrong. So they did add the cinematic effect. Although, yes it did mean that Ideki has to lift up here skirt to reveal the metal patch and it wasn’t on the upper left thigh and stretches so that Ideki’s underwear was exposed, but this might give Ideki a backstory. So yeah, it was added not because the production are perverts or anything. *Tragic Villain: Miyu-Harashime, one of the supreme leaders of the Yokawa Haikatzu who was killed by the explosion after her personal aircraft was detonated by the Blue Diamond Alliance agents. *Vigilante Man: Cyber Guy Vigilante. *Villain Antagonist: Judgment Cyber II betrayed his leader and their followers after he noticed them regarding to their failed plans after the US Government and the SKY Federation fend off all the NOCTURNE occupants in the United States of America. *Villain Team-Up: The Neo Misoan Empire consists of leaders and members from various evil organizations including their descendants. *Wardens Are Evil: **Misaka-Haikatzu who ran the detention camp in Haiju Island. **Also some Misoan prison staff applies to this. *Welcome Back, Traitor: Harumi-Hashida's return to the CyberTokyo Security Bureau as a honorable member after she redeemed. *Western Terrorists: NOCTURNE is the only criminal organization that was originated in North America. *World of Badass: The World Cyber Heroes and it's elite sub-team known as the Cyber Guys of All Nations. Category:Lists Category:Tropes